


Dissidia: Shadowgate (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [31]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Shadowgate
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Here's the podfic for the Dissidia/Shadowgate crossover set after the 12th and 13th cycles.
Relationships: Firion/Lighting, Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Vaan (Ivalice Alliance)
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	1. Prologue

Here's the link to the [prologue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPvg9mxEn14&t=1161s)


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the [chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmKo8djf8LU&t=630s)


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the [chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgB3cUdQbcg&t=895s)


	4. Chapter 3

Here's the [chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXEHfXidUcE&t=623s)


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the [chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3676NCdXaE)


	6. Chapter 5

Here's the [chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4a9-5GYvK8)


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the [chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTwGYPj2Eag)


	8. Chapter 7

Here's the [chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyCWkzhCNq0)


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the [chapter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8a5i8NNbOc)


	10. Epilogue

And here's the [finale!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc-JuPh7Nd0)


End file.
